Utilization of metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) current-mode logic (MCML) components for logic applications within integrated circuits (ICs) offers a high performance, low power, and high frequency alternative to complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) components. Current consumption for CMOS logic relative to MCML logic within a state of the art semiconductor manufacturing node demonstrates higher current consumption in the gigahertz (GHz) range for CMOS logic devices, thus making MCML logic devices a preferred choice for IC applications in the GHz range.